


Помолись за меня

by RagniAlkari



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Language of Flowers, Mysticism, Pre-Canon, Suicide, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2019, WTF Kuroshitsuji Death Reapers 2019, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari
Summary: Эрику шесть, когда на ступенях почти развалившейся старой церквушки он видит странную женщину и удивлённо сбивается с шага.
Kudos: 2





	Помолись за меня

**Author's Note:**

> Спецквест, тема "лютик", трактовка "В Древней Греции (и Риме тоже) - эмблема Ареса (Марса), символ злого подшучивания, недоброжелательности, безумия". На ЗФБ текст выложен под названием "Преемственность поколений", но оно было дано второпях и мне не понравилось.  
>   
> Бета: [Rina_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince)

Эрику шесть, когда родители привозят его в Лондон, и город — запутанный, шумный, отчаянно великолепный в кроваво-красном плаще Вильгельма Завоевателя на одном плече и грязном нищенском рубище на другом — лишь вскользь бросает на него взгляд старинных дворцовых окон, мимолётно ухмыляется изгибом Темзы, окатывает многоголосьем улиц, одуряющей смесью духов и смрада, роняет под ноги россыпь осеннего золота и забывает о новом маленьком подданном.

Что ему, древнему и вечно молодому, одна смешная в своей краткости людская жизнь? 

Но Эрику в его шесть совершенно плевать, что там думает или не думает Лондон. Ему пока более чем достаточно своей собственной по-детски неохватной влюблённости в этот огромный город от первого и до последнего его закутка. Лишь бы просто существовали неподалёку старинные башни Тауэра, и купол собора Святого Павла, и гул Ист-Энда, и бесконечно строящийся Мейфэр. Лишь бы можно было бесцельно слоняться по улицам и переулкам, заглядывать в чужие окна и дворы, забираться в заброшенные лачуги, швыряться камнями в узкие загаженные речушки и за мелкие монетки пересказывать бегунам с Боу Стрит интересные новости.

Эрику шесть, когда Лондону он безразличен, и его это полностью устраивает.

Эрику шесть, когда он уверен, что жизнь восхитительна и бесконечна.

Эрику шесть, когда на ступенях почти развалившейся старой церквушки он видит странную женщину и удивлённо сбивается с шага.

Будь Эрик немного постарше, он непременно сказал бы, что она очень красива, невзирая на несколько лишнюю яркость косметики и резкость черт. Что у неё в глазах летнее небо над Темзой и волосы цвета спелых каштанов. Что она чем-то похожа на Лондон, и совершенно не важно, что его, Эрика, даже не видит — достаточно, что она просто есть, и это делает мир на порядок прекраснее.

Но Эрику шесть, и «красивая» для него сейчас значит «похожа на маму» или «одета в яркое платье». А женщина на ступенях ничего общего с полненькой миссис Слингби не имеет, и платье у неё совсем простое — казалось бы, не бедное, скорее даже как у гуляющих в садах аристократок, но тёмное и совершенно без украшений. И взгляд у неё, если честно, немного пугающий — глаза бездумно распахнуты и слепо смотрят прямо перед собой. И сидит она прямо на пыльном камне.

Будь Эрик немного помладше, он бы не стал подходить. Осторожно шагнул бы обратно на узкую тропку между ветвями шиповника. Может, позвал бы кого-то из взрослых.

Но Эрику шесть, и отец научил его, что нельзя бросать женщин в беде.

Поэтому Эрик подходит, неуверенно кусает ноготь на большом пальце, но всё-таки произносит:

— Простите, леди… — от его голоса женщина вздрагивает, рывком оборачивается, и Эрик сам едва не подскакивает на месте, но мужественно договаривает: — …вам нехорошо?

Она в ответ молча смотрит так долго, такими большими растерянными глазами, что Эрику становится не по себе, как будто он сделал что-то неправильное, и теперь на него вместе с женщиной смотрит из узких окон церквушки весь Лондон, презрительно цыкает хрусткой веточкой под ногами и что-то насмешливо шепчет близким грязным ручьём.

Но бесконечное мгновение проходит, женщина медленно выдыхает и улыбается кривоватой усталой улыбкой:

— Нет, всё в порядке. Но спасибо, что спросил.

— Да не за что, — Эрик, если честно, совсем ей не верит, но взрослые часто лгут детям, наивно думая, что они ещё слишком малы, чтобы понимать. Это обыденно и привычно. И мир возвращается на круги своя. — Просто вы так сидели… я подумал, что с вами что-то случилось.

Она невесело усмехается и снова смотрит куда-то вдаль — взгляд скользит над пологим берегом неаппетитно пахнущего ручья, над травой в мелких жёлтых цветах, упирается в старую изгородь, будто проходит её насквозь, и теряется где-то в лондонских переулках.

— Да, наверное, что-то случилось, — она внезапно соглашается, срывает несколько золотистых головок под ногами, разглядывает на ладони и отпускает по ветру. — Но теперь всё в порядке. Как тебя зовут?

Ничего, разумеется, не в порядке, но что с этих взрослых возьмёшь.

— Эрик.

Он садится на корточки и тоже принимается рассматривать яркую солнечно-жёлтую поросль. Цветов так много, что от них слегка рябит в глазах, и кажется, что, если на них лечь, они окажутся мягкими-мягкими, как перина.

— Скажи, Эрик… ты веришь в Бога?

Такого у него точно никто никогда не спрашивал, и вопрос откровенно ставит в тупик.

— А разве можно не верить? — он удивлённо вскидывает взгляд, но женщина по-прежнему на него не смотрит, и непонятно, шутка это или нет.

Впрочем, она сама понимает, что говорит нечто странное, и тут же исправляется.

— Ну да, конечно. Конечно, нельзя, — улыбается, словно бы извиняясь, и просит вдруг: — Помолись обо мне сегодня, ладно?

Эрик думает, что она, вероятно, слегка сумасшедшая, но послушно кивает. Молиться за других, учила мама, хорошо и праведно — особенно если с человеком что-то не в порядке.

А женщина, заручившись его обещанием, как будто чуточку веселеет и надевает ему на голову целый венок этих маленьких жёлтых цветов. Когда только сплести успела.

Эрику от таких девчачьих нежностей сразу становится жутко неловко, женщина тихо над ним смеётся и, пока он, насупившись от смущения, бубнит в ответ что-то непонятное даже самому себе, поднимается на ноги, говорит:

— Проживи хорошую жизнь, Эрик, — и как-то на удивление быстро уходит.

И только тогда Эрик понимает, что так и не спросил её имени.

И как же, скажите на милость, теперь за неё молиться?

Но всё-таки Эрик молится. Не сказать, чтобы очень усердно, но обещания следует выполнять, и он выполняет.

А утром снова отправляется бродить по Лондону.

Стоит ли говорить, что ноги сами несут его в сторону полуразрушенной старой церкви?

Ещё на подходе он понимает, что здесь опять что-то неладно: вокруг толчётся кучка любопытных, а на тропинке между кустов шиповника с непроницаемым видом стоит один из бегунов с Боу Стрит. По счастью, бегун знакомый, и Эрик этим беззастенчиво пользуется.

— Что-то стряслось, мистер Джонсон?

Бегун косится на любопытного мальчишку крайне недовольно, но, видимо, вспомнив себя в его годы и явственно осознав, что проще сразу ответить, чем потом целый день шугать, чтобы не шлялся вокруг да около, тяжко вздыхает.

— Да вон, глянь, — говорит он, чуть посторонившись — ровно настолько, чтобы открыть обзор, но не дать шанса прошмыгнуть мимо себя. — Какая-то дамочка самоубилась.

И Эрик, выглянув из-под чужого локтя, видит церковь, и каменные ступени, и целое море пронзительно-жёлтых цветов. И вчерашнюю незнакомку. Хотя теперь она кажется совершенно другой. Потому что на смену простому и скучному платью пришло одуряюще яркое, пышное, цвета плаща Вильгельма Завоевателя. И она в этом платье лежит на той самой цветочной перине, которую Эрик вчера представлял. И в глазах её летнее небо над Темзой, и волосы цвета спелых каштанов рассыпаны невероятной тяжёлой волной.

— Дура, — припечатывает бегун с Боу Стрит.

Эрик медленно отступает назад — один шаг, другой.

Разворачивается и бежит, не останавливаясь, до самого дома.

И думает, что, наверное, надо было молиться лучше.

И забывает об этом уже к обеду, как и положено шестилетнему лоботрясу.

Но Лондон помнит.

И ухмыляется ему вслед.

Эрику тридцать, когда он идёт по тысячи тысяч раз исхоженной мостовой, и Лондон — запутанный, шумный, отчаянно великолепный в кроваво-красном плаще Вильгельма Завоевателя на одном плече и грязном нищенском рубище на другом — с усмешкой изгиба Темзы на древних и вечно юных губах переплетает для него улицы и переулки. И летнее небо сияет пронзительной синевой, и откуда-то тянет тяжёлой смесью духов и помоев.

Эрику тридцать, когда он бесцельно шагает по городу и взглядом слепо распахнутых глаз распугивает случайных прохожих.

Эрику тридцать, когда он сворачивает на тропинку между кустов шиповника, долго смотрит на целое море пронзительно-жёлтых цветов и не может понять, почему они кажутся чем-то знакомыми.

«Если на них лечь, — неожиданно для самого себя думает Эрик, — наверняка будут мягкими, как перина».

Бред бредом, но где-то в сознании что-то тихо и неотвратимо смещается.

Эрику тридцать. И он точно знает, что жить ему незачем.

Ещё пару мгновений назад он понятия не имел, что ему с этим делать.

Теперь решение — верное, крепкое и холодное, как старый камень церковных ступеней, — цветёт золотой бесконечностью под ногами.

И Лондон смотрит из узких окон церквушки.

И тихий мальчишеский голос из-за плеча неуверенно произносит:

— Простите, сэр… у вас что-то случилось?

Эрик устало фыркает себе под нос. Коротко косится через плечо на мальчишку лет шести-семи. И пожимает плечами.

— Да нет, всё нормально. Тебя как зовут?

Мальчишка вежливо ему кивает.

— Алан, сэр.

Эрик думает, что это тоже знакомо. Но чёрт его знает, от чего оно так.

— Помолись за меня, Алан, — говорит он.

И долго смотрит на целое море лютиков перед тем, как уйти.


End file.
